Evan Herane
please see Herane clan for unanswered questions Personality A very smart kid, but usualy hides in the back of the crowd. When pushed to his limits Evan won't give up until he finds some way to win, making him stronger each time. Being alone for a long time in the woods, Evan has realy gotten used to being alone. Although he would rather be with friends. Friends Ryuka Uchiha fannon Seiro Fannon Ri-oh Fannon Naruto Real Jasen Herane (younger brother) fannon Enimies Ikada Herane (older brother) fannon Orochimaru real Sasuke Real Ryun Uchiha Fannon =History= Story As a little boy Evan was talanted, he had graduated from the Herane Acadamy in under a year. During his stay he made no close friends except for his friend Mathel who went missing. When he graduated His master started to teach him Spirt Clone Justu, his master thought it would take a month, Evan learned it in a week. Learning other justu like Ken Chakra and the Green Sharingan, he was Proving to be very talanted. So much that the elders chose him for the fire blade ceramony. The fire blade ceramony is were The gardian spirit is transfered from the previous host to the next. During the ceramony a group called the Forbbiden Opperations (for opps) (lead by Ikada Herane started to kill members of the clan. Everyone slaughtered except for the Elders, Evan, and his unknown baby brother Jasen Herane. The spirit was sucsesfuly transfered at the last second, becase Ikada then slaughter the elders that were preforming the justu. Ikada suposably killed Evan, but either the spirit protected him, or Ikada spared him The Masecure Awoken at the clans main hall with dead bodys all around, Evan ran off crying into the woods. When he realized were he was he started to panic. Roaming around finding food and basicaly surviving he developed senses far beyond normal. While training in the woods he taught himself his own spin of of chidori, not as strong yet still powerful. After a long year he had become stronger finding new ways to find food, and fight. Eventually he found the hiden leaf village Beaten and and scard all over, the medical ninja came at once. The medical ninja were shocked on his recovery speed, just like a Tailed beast the spirit healed his wounds. =Part 1= Team Maki Members *Evan *Seiro *Ri-oh Team Maki is the most unusual squad based on the fact that all 3 members are boys, also the fact that they don't have a Sensei. See Team Maki for more info Time in the villige Although Evan was in Team Maki he spent most of his training alone. Using his sharingan he improved his chidori to lighning blade, and learned rasengan by watching naruto. Although he did spend time with his team. When he did he usualy watched, although he didn't hang around them much they were still close friends Chunin Exams *note these is not the The exams naruto took. these are before Writen Exams Evan Seams like the person who wouldn't cheat, but he is. Before he entered the room to take the test he put one mirror behind the examaner, and one behind him. Using the sharingan he could easly see every were in the room. Easliy cheating to pass The Forest Of Death Unlike narutos exam the squad would have to find one of 6 swords in a tablet, and guard it until the sun came up who ever was at each sword when the sun rised moved on. Easily finding a sword Evan, Ri-oh, and Serio formed a triangle around the sword, and waited and then they fell asleep. No one came while they were asleep (lucky them) Therefore passing on to the finals Tournoment Exams Quikly wiping the floor with every one he reached the final rounds. but this was no ordinary battle he was about to face. So he walks into the feild and sees a tall shinobi with a mask that covers his mouth and most of his face Evan starts by trying his new justu Seraten but as he looks up shards of ice are flying at him he cancles his justu and dodges it apearing behind him he hits him in the back but only to realize that he punched a sheild of ice. They continue to fight. After a while the ninja sprouts ice from his back creating wings. As he flies into the air Evan Creates a spirt clone, he throws it into the air. Causing The ninja to lose balance and plumet to the ground. Charging his seraten again, he charges and makes direct contact nearly destroying the arena Wining the battle. *Note on his victory his ranking wenk from genin to chunin then quikly to jonin by the fact that he can proform such advance justu First Orochimaru Arc While out on a mission Evan's team was ambushed by a group of rouge ninja lead by Orochimaru. Quikly beaten There group was taken into his hide out. Bound by chains Evan was throbing by his neck. Only to realize he had a curse mark on his shoulder all alone in his cage he eventually snaped. Just as Orochimaru planed, he used the curse mark. going into second stage he escaped. Slautering every who tried to stop him against his will. He made it all the way to the prison. Without a scratch on him he lowered to first state, he freed the rest of his squad. keeping the curse mark hidden they left to the leaf Sasuke Arc Evan was angry but overall he didn't care. he knew it was going to happen any ways =Part 2= After part 1 ended Little brother After returning to the leaf from a mission Evan was called for by the hokage. When he got to the office he sees an unfimiliar yet Strangly familiar face. Tsunade Introducecs Jasen Herane. Shocked beyond beleif, Evan hugs his brother. still confuesed Jasen explaines that Ikada didn't know that he was born, so he never killed him. Training Training on a justu called Rasori, he trains harder on this then he does on his missions. Causing Tsunade to forbid him of training on this justu. Defection Unlike Sasuke who Despised his brother Evan couldn't. all ways dreamed about him coming back. All way thinking of some kind of way to bring him back, he couldn't. Until one day The Akatsuki came to the village. Again lead by Ikada Herane, But this time they wern't after Naruto. They were after Evan. He was shocked to see his brother again. About to strike him down, he made them an offer. Joining the Akatsuki Evan ran of with Ikada. After training with The Akatsuki He had learned Rasora, and Ikada helped him reveal his Perfect Sharingan. Sasori taught him puppet master justu and the ability to make human puppets See Extermination: Evan Herane vs Echo Uchiha for his mission He only survived the battle on account that his Green Sharingan is already speeding up his age so The Apocalypse Twister effect was cancled Captured by the Leaf Awaken from his battle with Echo Evan Finds himself in the Leaf hospital. About to break out he see's his brother laying by him, More beaten, and scard then Him. As the nurse walks in, he asked her what happened to his brother. "He went after you" she said "on his way there his squad was attacked by Some of the Akatsuki" Shocked Evan relized That it was all his fault As a month passed he was let out of the hospitl. Taking his akatsuki cloak and burning it, he vowed never to let any thing happen to his brother, no matter what he had to do. Ryuns body After Ryuns death Evan used an unfinished justu to replicate his body and craft it in to a puppet. This puppet has nearly all of Ryuns justu. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Jonin Category:Leaf Ninja Rescue Kyashi Rescue of Kyashi! Defeat the Akatsuki Coming back from a scouting mission, Evan notices a big explosion. Going down to see what is happening, he meets up with Ryuka Uchiha, and Ryun Uchiha fighting Kyashi Urami. Dropping in to see if he can help, he joins in. During Kyashi's initial fight with Ryun, Evan quickly pulls out what was apparently a summoning scroll for a puppet version of Ryun. Using Ryun's stunning of Kyashi via a Gatsuga Bakuha, Evan uses the puppet to grab her shoulders, attempting to immobilize her. She destroys it with a Rasengan, however, and Evan reforms the puppet around her, stabbing her with several needles. She uses Kyosuke's chakra to instantly heal the wounds made, destroying the puppet again with Chidori Nagashi. When Ryuka intervened to surround Kyashi with fire, Evan goes through it, punching through Kyashi's shoulder with a Chidori, only to have her knock him unconscious with a punch to the stomach. Later, he wakes up to see Kyashi, seemingly killed by Ryun, in her one-tailed form. Attempting to charge Kyashi, he turns the attention that was previously directed on Ryun to him, and she nearly overwhelms him, even with the aid of his Sharingan. Despite this, he orders Ryuka to stay back when Ryuka intervenes, fending off the transformed Kyashi and possibly saving Evan. When Seireitou suddenly intervenes, asking where Madara is, Evan looks on amusedly as he nearly chokes the life out of Kyashi after she "blurted" that she knew. After telling him, and he leaves in the direction of Madara and Pein, Evan once again charges at Kyashi, who's chakra shield was instantly shattered. Due to the spirit inside of him giving him chakra, he easily overwhelms her this time, putting her in a tight neck grip. However, before he could kill her, Seireitou once again appeared with a captured Madara and Pein. Evan merely watches on as Ryuka convinces Kyashi to return to Konoha, which causes her to break free from Evan's grip and hug Ryuka. She, afterward, thanks every one of them.